heartofgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wahrian Time Machine/@comment-205.222.3.224-20191101140742
Part 1 The peace Chapter 1 “Wake up.” what? “Wake Up!” “WAKE UP!” I woke up startled. My 3 twin (or quadruplet) brothers fighting about who will get the warm loaf of bread and who will get some of the fresh, rich milk. I put on my shirt and trousers. Fred sees me some of the warm bread and waits until I’ve finished it to yell “MO ATE IT!” and they all started to chase me. I hate Fred but Ted and Jed are alright. Me being Mohamed, the only name in our family with more than 4 letters Fred messes with me all the time. Mom and dad are nice but dad is a soldier and mum a nurse, both for the army so they are never home. As I run out the door I see Ted and Jed run to the big abandoned warehouse that we have since we gave the man who owns it a gold coin that Jed found. Looks like l’m the only one going to school today. Chapter 2 I thought something ridiculous. What if our nation fell apart? Our glorious city of larnick is in the Republic of Tharlin and the republic is the biggest nation on the amber islands. And as anybody knows the Ambers islands is in the past ocean on the elder world/planet. If you don't know that you must be living on the frozen continent . But what if we became the 25 year islands because you were expected to live for 25 years. We became the amber islands because of the formation of the republic, then the Alliance of Osewood rose up and that paved the way for better living conditions, and finally the recognition of the amber islands. ' On my way to school when the alarm starts up with a thunderous boom and I can’t blame them. The drums signify that all soldiers on duty should report to the wall. Must be a rebel army. There not common since there so big with the biggest one ever being 30,000 soldiers strong. I continue on. The city is under regular attack and rare units of soldiers sent by the Alliance of Osewood, our nations greatest enemy, are never coming anymore. I think about how safe I am. After all the warfront is more than 600 miles away. In the school yard ay 12:00 I see some airships are flown up and sailors are rushing to the huge navy docked at the harbor. I asked the airships officer of the SS.EMPIRE, Yuang Ongsin who is attacking but he snarls and replies “The traitorous nations that call themselves Destien,Zhanta and Rietuin.” I was shocked of this news. The Republic was allies with these counties, a group of countries about 25 square miles total of land and although they have no buildings except farms and a few ports don't let that fool you, they have huge underground cities, the biggest one is 5 miles deep and burning hot at the 3 level and below. The armys they have are huge, at 340 million soldiers total and 30 thousand artillery divisions, at least. Our army is bigger, but barley at 370 million soldiers and 31 thousand artillery divisions. If we went to war we would have to bomb their cities and that would kill at least 3 billon people ( yeah thats how big the cities are.)'